The invention relates to a chamber for chemical vapor deposition. Chambers for chemical vapor deposition are known. By chemical vapor deposition (CVD=Chemical Vapor Deposition) is understood the coating of a heated surface with a solid from a chemical reaction in the vapor phase. The prospectus xe2x80x9cSIRIUS A Low-Temperature Epitaxy UHV-CVD Systemxe2x80x9d by LEYBOLD SYSTEMS GmbH, 1996, describes a chamber for chemical vapor deposition which is structured as a quartz tube. The chamber is connected with a pumping station at its one side. This pumping station serves for setting up the required vacuum in the chamber. The chamber is connected at its other side with the conveyance station with which the substrates to be coated are fed into the chamber. It has been found useful to develop the quartz tube as a double-shell tube. In the outer shell is therein disposed a short feed pipe with which it is possible to realize a vacuum between the outer and the inner tube of the double-shell tube. In this way the inner tube is advantageously protected against contaminations which, for reasons of the technical process, must not be deposited on the outside of the quartz tube. However, of disadvantage is therein that this connecting piece breaks away relatively quickly and stresses build up in the double-shell tube, which have a disadvantageous effect on the uniform heating of the center portion of the double-shell tube.
The invention therefore addresses the problem of providing a chamber for chemical vapor deposition, which has a relatively high breaking strength and in which the required connections can be fixed nearly free of stress.
The problem on which the invention is based is solved with a chamber for chemical vapor deposition which comprises an inner quartz tube encompassed by a shorter outer quartz tube, in which each end of the inner quartz tube is encompassed by a first flange, which has a groove encircling in the longitudinal direction of the inner quartz tube, in which in each instance the front side of the inner quartz tube is positioned, wherein between the first flange and the outside of the inner quartz tube a seal is disposed, and in which a second flange is disposed on the particular first flange in the direction toward the tube center, which has an encircling rim for fixing the front side of the shorter outer quartz tube, and which is in contact on the outside of the inner quartz tube as well as also on the outside of the shorter outer quartz tube, with a seal being disposed between the second flange and the outside of the shorter outer quartz tube, and minimally a second flange comprises minimally one closable connection line connected with the volume between the shorter outer quartz tube and the inner quartz tube, and in which each first flange and each second flange comprises at the inside in each instance a cooling channel with minimally one inlet and one outlet each for a cooling medium. The chamber is thus provided at both sides with a first flange, which, in addition to the fixing of the inner quartz tube serves also for the fastening of the chamber to adjacent structural parts. The seals are encircling seals. The connection between the first flange and the second flange disposed adjacent in the direction toward the tube center, takes place, for example with a screw connection. It has surprisingly been found that the breaking strength advantageously can be increased and stresses can largely be avoided if a direct connection between the shorter outer quartz tube and the inner quartz tube, which exists in the structuring of a double-shell tube, is omitted. Through the closable line connected with the volume between the shorter outer quartz tube and the inner quartz tube, the volume between the inner quartz tube and the shorter outer quartz tube can be relatively simply evacuated. The disposition of the closable line, which, as a rule, is developed in the form of a short piece of tube, takes place directly in the second flange, and it can be advantageous to dispose several closable lines. It is especially advantageous to dispose the closable lines perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the inner quartz tube. Each first flange and each second flange comprises in each instance a cooling chamber through which is conducted a cooling medium, for example a cooling fluid, such as water. The cooling medium serves for cooling the disposed seals.
A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises that minimally a first flange has minimally one closable line, which extends toward the inside of the inner quartz tube. Through this measure on the outside of the inner quartz tube directly at its end a vacuum can be set up, which is of advantage especially if in the interior of the chamber an ultra-high vacuum is established. In this case, evacuation takes place directly through the closable line, which advantageously can also be positioned perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the inner quartz tube.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the spacings a between the front side of the inner quartz tube and the front side, extending on the same side of the chamber, of the shorter outer quartz tube on both sides of the chamber in each instance are of identical size. This leads to the fact that the first flange and the second flange can be developed nearly identically on both sides of the chamber, since the dimensions at the tube ends are in each case identical. The flanges only need to be adapted constructionally to the directly adjacent installation portion, to the pumping station or to the conveyance device, which facilitates the fabrication. Through the simultaneously attained central disposition of the shorter outer quartz tube, moreover, the setting up of a homogeneous temperature distribution within the central heating zone is ensured.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention comprises that the spacing c between the particular second flange and the heating zone disposed centrally about the chamber is in the proximity of 60 mm to 130 mm. A spacing c of 60 mm to 130 mm has been found to be especially advantageous for most cases of application, since, if it is maintained, it is possible to realize in simple manner a constant temperature over the length of the heating zone.
According to a further preferred forming of the invention, the first flange at minimally one site comprises a bolt movably guided parallel to the longitudinal direction of the inner quartz tube with a compression spring in contact on the outside of the first flange, which is connected with an adjacent connection flange. The adjacent connection flange can be a portion of the pumping station or a portion of the conveyance device. The disposition of minimally one bolt with a compression spring in contact on the outside of the first flange increases the pressing force of the first flange onto the front side of the inner quartz tube, which increases the tightness against leakage.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention the first flange and the second flange, disposed in the direction toward the tube center, are fabricated as discrete parts, and the cooling channels form a single common cooling channel. It is therein advantageous that the connection between the first flange and the second flange can be omitted. The simplified construction is advantageous, especially if the chamber must be prepared especially rapidly for a chemical vapor deposition.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention comprises that in the encircling groove a further encircling seal is disposed. In this way the tightness of the chamber is especially advantageously increased and the seal disposed between the first flange and the outside of the inner quartz tube is relieved of loading.